zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Coyne
Stephen „Steve” Coyne - ukryty wspierający antagonista w grze wideo Mafia II, znany z zamordowania ojca głównego bohatera poprzez utonięcie. Steve Coyne jest egzekutorem rodziny przestępczej Vinci. Steve wychował się w wiejskiej Birklandzie, przeprowadzając się do miasta w wieku szesnastu lat. Podczas aresztowania za pobicie, Steve pobił oficera EBPD i został skazany na dziesięć lat, z których odbył pięć lat. W więzieniu zaczął pracować jako mięśniak dla współwięźnia Dereka Pappalardo, związek ten przetrwał na zewnątrz. Steve nigdy nie może być pełnoprawnym członkiem ze względu na swoje holendersko-irlandzkie dziedzictwo, ale stał się najbardziej zaufanym współpracownikiem rodziny po tym, jak zamordował rywala szefa Tomaso Morettiego, aby zakończyć wojnę z mafią w Empire Bay. Głosu podłożył mu Mark Mintz, który również podłożył głos pod Rocco. Biografia W trzecim rozdziale Vito udał się do doków pod naciskiem matki. Poznał Dereka i Steve'a w nadziei, że znajdzie pracę, by spłacić dług swojej rodziny w wysokości 2000 $. Zadaniem Steve'a dla Vito było nakłonienie go do załadowania skrzyń do ciężarówki za 10 USD. Jednak Vito uznał to za tanią siłę roboczą i odmówił. Kiedy Derek i Steve się dowiedzieli o tym, byli bardzo źli, ale Vito wspomniał, że pracuje dla Joe Barbaro. Następnie Derek zadzwonił do Joe i potwierdził, że Vito dla niego pracuje. Następnie powierzyli Vito nowe zadanie: zbieranie pieniędzy na opłacenie fryzjera, co się mu udało. Później, Vito i Joe, na rozkaz Eddiego Scarpy, spotkali Steve'a i ich współpracownika Marty'ego przed barem w North Millville. Rozkazał wszystkim rozstrzelić ten bar, a kiedy wszyscy wyrządzili wystarczająco dużo obrażeń, nakazał Vito i Marty'emu rzucić w to koktajlami mołotowa. Następnie udali się na opuszczony dworzec kolejowy, z którego korzystali członkowie gangu Greaser. Następnie Steve poprowadził atak na stację kolejową i kazał wszystkim wyprowadzić stacjonujących tam członków Greaser. Po ataku wszyscy odeszli, z wyjątkiem Vito i Joe, którzy sprzedali 2 Hot Rody w dokach. Wreszcie, podczas rozdziału "Schody do nieba", Vito spotkał Dereka i Steve'a w ich biurze. Derek wyjaśnił, że zwolnił kogoś, który nie pojawił się w pracy przez 10 dni i za każdym razem daje mu te same wymówki. Po zwolnieniu pracownika niektórzy dokerzy zdecydowali się na strajk. Derekowi się to nie spodobało i kazał Vito i Steve'owi pomóc mu to rozwiązać. Dotarli do doków, a jeden z dokerów wyjaśnił, że pracownik nie może stawić się do pracy, ponieważ spadła na niego skrzynia, łamiąc w ten sposób obie ręce. Derek jednak im nie uwierzył i powiedział im, aby wrócili do pracy, albo zostaną zwolnieni. Niestety, w momencie, gdy Derek wspomniał imię Vito, dokerzy wyjaśnili, że Derek zabił jego ojca. Derek próbował przekonać Vito że to nie prawda, ale pracownicy zapewniali że nie kłamią. Co gorsza, Vito miał własne podejrzenia dotyczące śmierci ojca. Derek wspomniał nawet o złożonej obietnicy; lojalność wobec rodziny mafijnej jest ważniejsza niż lojalność wobec własnych rodzin i krajów. Vito jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że gdyby jego matka żyła, byłaby bardzo zła, gdyby się dowiedziała. Następnie wycelował broń w Dereka, wierząc, że on i Steve byli za to odpowiedzialni (w rzeczywistości byli). Vito i dokerzy z powodzeniem zabili zarówno Dereka, jak i Steve'a, kończąc raz na zawsze zagrożenie. en:Steve Coyne Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Mafia Kategoria:Mafiosi Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Gangsterzy Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Sadyści